RUMAH MASA KINI
by Porsche 356A
Summary: Ketika Shin dan Hiruma adalah anak dari Naruto dan Sasuke. Bagaimana jadinya? RUMAH MASA KINI, hadir di channel Valak./ Yaoi/ ShinSena/ Narusasu.


Rumah baru. Semua orang merayakannya dengan suka cita. Akhirnya setelah hampir dua puluh tahun menikah, sang mertua Baginda Fugaku Uchiha merelakan sang bungsu tercinta untuk dibawa ke rumah idaman mereka, rumah warisan yang cukup mewah dari orang tua. Harusnya Naruto senang. Menahan kesabaran dari awal pernikahan sampai kedua buah hatinya berusia tujuh belas tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat, dahaga untuk membangun rumah tangga yang seutuhnya itu harusnya membuatnya senang. Iya, mereka memang cuma tinggal berempat di rumah ini. Naruto dan suami tercinta, Sasuke, bersama dengan kedua putranya, Shin dan Hiruma. Tapi yang di belakang rumah itu tinggal beramai-ramai. Kos-kosan khusus laki-laki warisan neneknya yang hanya dibatasi pagar kayu setinggi pusarnya. Bagaimana ia bisa menikmati masa-masanya sebagai 'keluarga baru'? Dan inilah kegalauannya selama meninggali rumah warisan.

 **.**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Riichiro Inagaki

Yuusuke Murata

Rated : T

Warning : Yaoi. ShinSena. XHiruma. Narusasu. OOC. Typos. Humor gagal.

 **.**

 **Rumah Masa Kini**

.

 **Chapter 1 : Rumah Baru. Masalah Baru.**

 **.**

"Tadaima-ttebayoooo." Naruto berteriak terlampau bersemangat.

Plak!

"Minggir dumbass! Kau menghalangi jalanku!" Sasuke berteriak tak kalah nyaring dari suaminya. Naruto memekik sambil merengut sebal. Lagi-lagi diperlakukan kasar.

"Bisa tidak sih kau bersikap manis padaku? Aku ini suamimu lho!"

"Tidak usah mewek. Bantu aku membawa barang-barangmu."

"Hey, ini bukan hanya barangku. Ini barangmu juga!"

"Lalu kenapa? Keberatan membawa barang-barangku?"

Ini adalah pemandangan yang biasa bagi mereka, dan mereka sudah terlalu terbiasa.

"Mereka mulai lagi." gumam Shin, sang kakak.

"Abaikan! Aku hanya ingin tidur sekarang." balas Shin, adiknya.

"Maaf, permisi! Naruto-san, Sasuke-san." Naruto dan Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya. Melihat kearah orang yang mengganggu keributan mereka. Seorang pria, sepertinya mahasiswa tingkat akhir. Berdiri hanya memakai kaos oblong dengan celana pendek selutut, menatap penuh minat pada anak bungsunya. Naruto risih melihat anak kesayangannya diperhatikan seperti itu. Dia pikir anaknya dagangan?

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto ketus sambil berdiri didepan Hiruma. Menghalangi pandangan si mahasiswa mesum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ayah bodoh? Kau menghalangiku!" Hiruma memukul kepala Naruto, kenapa ia bisa punya ayah sebodoh ini?

"Menghalangimu dari apa? Memangnya kamu lihat kemana?" balas Naruto bersungut-sungut.

"Ada orang yang berbicara dengan kita. Apa sopan sikapmu seperti itu?"

"Memangnya sikapku bagaimana? Aku hanya mencoba melindungi anakku dari mata-mata genit"

"Kamu ini kekanakan sekali ya!" Sahut Sasuke melihat tingkah bodoh suaminya.

"Maaf!" Lagi, Naruto dan Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya. Anak itu ternyata masih berdiri di depannya menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka.

"Ada apa, hah!" kembali Naruto yang menjawab masih dengan bersungut-sungut.

"Sopan sedikit Naruto!"

"Maaf, bertengkarnya nanti saja!" anak itu berbicara lagi sebelum Naruto sempat meladeni Sasuke.

"Huh " dengus Sasuke sambil berlalu masuk ke dalam rumah bersama kedua anaknya yang menurut saat diseret papanya. Mengabaikan Naruto dan orang asing tersebut di luar dengan koper-kopernya.

" Hey, kalian! Setidaknya bawa barang-barang kalian juga. Kau dengar aku tidak?" Naruto masih sempat berteriak kearah keluarganya tersebut, kembali melupakan anak yang masih menunggu didepannya. Hanya Shin yang menurut. Ia berbalik untuk mengangkat beberapa koper miliknya dan adiknya. Naruto membantunya di belakangnya, mengangkat kopernya dan Sasuke, tapi berhenti saat menyadari ada yang harus diurusnya.

"Ada perlu apa? Kau ini siapa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada ketus.

"Ohh, anu- saya mahasiswa yang kost di belakang. Perkenalkan, nama saya Suigetsu." Naruto mengabaikan uluran tangan yang ada di depannya. Ia bilang apa? Kost di belakang rumah?

"Kost katamu? Kata siapa rumahku ini kost-kostan?"

"Lho, bibi Kushina tidak mengatakannya pada Naruto-san?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak diberi tahu apa-apa. Memangnya kau kenal ibuku dari mana?"

" _Kan_ saya kost disini. Bibi Kushina sudah memberi tahu saya kalau setelah ini yang jaga kostan anaknya dan menantunya. Naruto-san dan Sasuke-san kan? Anak kost disini sudah dikasih lihat foto kalian, makanya kami langsung kenal "

"Ibuuuuu!" geram Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

.

"Hallo, bu!". Naruto memulai percakapan melalui sambungan telepon yang ada dirumah tersebut. Matanya menatap kearah belakang rumah melalui korden jendela yang ia singkap sedikit. Harus ada klarifikasi disini.

 _" Iya, sayang. Ada apa? Apa kalian sudah sampai?"_ balas wanita yang ada diseberang sana.

"Iya, kami sudah sampai. Kenapa ibu tidak mengatakan apapun soal kost-kostan?" tanya Naruto to the point, tampak tak sabaran. Sasuke hanya duduk disofa menghadap Naruto, di sebelahnya ada bungsunya yang tiduran sambil memainkan ponselnya. Ia juga kaget ada kos-kosan di belakang rumah mereka.

 _"Soalnya kalau ibu bilang, kalian pasti tidak mau tinggal disana."_ balas wanita itu enteng.

"Tidak bisa begitu dong, bu! Harus ada konfirmasi sebelumnya. Kos-kosannya ramai sekali lagi. Cowok semua lagi. Nanti kalau Yoichi diusilin bagaimana? Kalau aku dan Sasuke mau buat anak terus ada yang ganggu bagaimana? Direkam, disebarin ke internet. Bagaimanaaaaa? _Kan_ repot?." Sasuke mendengus sambil memutar matanya bosan mendengar jawaban ngelantur Naruto.

 _"Kamu tenang saja, mereka itu anak-anak baik. Jadi tidak usah banyak protes. Pokoknya kalian harus jaga kost-kostan disana, ibu tidak mau tahu."_ Dan sambungan itu diputus. Naruto melongo menatap telepon yang ada digenggamannya. Jaga kost-kostan kata ibunya? Jadi ia diberi rumah warisan ini hanya untuk menjaga kost-kostan? Ya, ampuuuunn! Naruto menghela nafasnya pasrah. Ia letakkan kembali telepon tersebut ketempatnya, lalu berjalan menghampiri Sasuke, duduk di sebelahnya. Shin datang dari dapur sambil membawa tiga gelas jus alpukat dan satu gelas jus jeruk, lalu meletakkannya di meja dan duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan orang tuanya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke sambil mencubit lengan suaminya tersebut.

"Maaf ya, tapi kita terpaksa harus tinggal disini." jawab Naruto sambil meminum jus yang dibawa anaknya.

"Hn." balas Sasuke datar. Tampak tak peduli.

"Hey, jangan jutek begitu. Ini kan hari pertama kita menempati rumah baru. Semangat dong sayang, senyum!"

"Siapa yang daritadi marah-marah?"

"Kalian berdua." Sahut Shin yang menyilangkan kakinya sambil meminum jus yang ada di tangannya dengan enteng.

Naruto dan Sasuke tersenyum mendengar jawaban Shin, hanya sedetik. Sedetik kemudian Naruto langsung merubah raut wajahnya garang sambil menatap ke arah bungsunya yang sibuk dengan ponselnya sendiri.

"Dan untukmu, Hiruma! Jangan coba-coba dekat-dekat dengan mereka. Kalau sampai Ayah memergokimu berhubungan dengan mereka, Ayah tidak akan memaafkanmu." Ucapnya tegas.

"Lalu kenapa kalau ayah tidak bisa memaafkanku?" Balas Hiruma santai.

"Dengarkan apa yang dikatakan ayahmu, Hiruma!" Sahut Sasuke.

Hiruma bangkit dari rebahannya, lalu mengambil jus yang ada di meja. Sebelum melangkah ke kamarnya, ia melihat pada ayahnya. Lalu berkata dengan lantang.

"I'm seventeen, anyway!"

.

Ya, Hiruma Yoichi tepat tujuh belas tahun di suatu tanggal di bulan Juli yang telah berlalu dua bulan yang lalu, bersama sang kakak yang juga merayakan ulang tahun di tanggal yang sama dengannya. Benar, mereka kembar. Meskipun identik, tapi mereka memiliki perawakan yang sangat berbeda. Shin yang enam belas detik lahir lebih dulu, memiliki perawakan yang mirip dengan Ayahnya, Naruto. Berambut oranye dan berkulit agak gelap. Tubuhnya juga sangat berotot. Tapi mewarisi mata Sasuke. Ia yang dari kecil sangat mengagumi papanya, Sasuke, sangat kesal saat semua orang mengatakan dirinya mirip dengan Naruto. Ia ingin dianggap mirip dengan Sasuke. Hal itu membuat Sasuke suka sekali menggodanya dengan memanggilnya Little Naru. Karena itu, saat lulus SD, tepat sebelum masuk ke SMP Ojo, ia mewarnai rambutnya menjadi biru gelap seperti Sasuke.

Berbeda dengan kakaknya, Hiruma lahir dengan mewarisi fisik Sasuke. Kecuali matanya yang ia dapat dari Ayahnya. Saat lulus SD, ia ikut mewarnai rambutnya seperti Ayahnya bersama Shin, sepulang sekolah yang membuat mereka dimarahi habis-habisan oleh seluruh keluarganya.

Shin sangat pendiam dan tenang seperti Sasuke, sesuatu yang tidak diwariskan pada Hiruma. Karena ia memiliki sifat berandalan Naruto, meski ia seorang uke seperti Sasuke. Namun begitu, dengan segala perbedaan yang ada, Naruto dan Sasuke melihat mereka sebagai saudara yang sangat dekat dan tak terpisahkan. Seperti Naruto dan Sasuke yang begitu bertolak belakang, tapi bisa bersatu, membangun rumah tangga bersama, memiliki anak berdua. Yang kata orang, itu semua karena Naruto berhasil _memelet_ Sasuke.

.

"Kalian mau masak atau makan di luar?" Tanya Naruto dari depan pintu kamar Shin yang terbuka, melihat pada anak-anaknya yang sedang bermain game.

"Apa Papa tidak masak?" Tanya Hiruma.

"Tidak. Dia kecapean."

"Kalau begitu biar Shin saja yang masak." Kata Hiruma lagi.

"Males! Aku juga capek." Jawab Shin.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu kalian berdua beli makan di luar saja. Ini uangnya." Kata Naruto sambil memberikan uang yang sudah ada di genggamannya dari tadi, seperti sudah bisa menebak jawaban anak-anaknya. Hiruma yang bangkit mengambilnya.

"Ayo!" Ajak Hiruma pada kakaknya.

.

Mereka menaiki motor matic Beat merah, membelah pada jalanan malam Tokyo yang selalu ramai. Shin membonceng adiknya, mengarahkan kendaraannya pada pasar kuliner yang ada di sana. Disebut pasar kuliner karena hanya ada orang yang berjualan makanan saja, khas dari seluruh dunia. Mereka tampak sudah sering kemari, bagai seorang pelanggan.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" Tanya Shin sambil menatap pada adiknya dari balik spion.

"Tempe penyet." Jawab Hiruma yang sedang bermain dengan ponselnya, memesan makanan khas Indonesia.

"Oke!"

Shin langsung menghentikan motornya di satu tempat makan penyetan yang ada di sana, yang paling enak. Warung lesehan di depan sebuah toserba, tapi rasa kafe. Mereka satu keluarga sepakat menjadi pelanggan tetap disini.

PING!

Satu pesan diterima dari Sasuke, Hiruma langsung membukanya.

 _'Papa nitip jamur krispi."_

Ia hendak mengikuti kakaknya yang sudah lebih dulu duduk untuk mengantri, tapi urung karena pesan Sasuke tadi.

"Berikan kuncinya!"

"Mau kemana?"

"Papa nititp jamur krispi. Aku yang belikan, kau antri disini!"

Shin memberikan kuncinya tanpa banyak bicara, sudah terbiasa pada adiknya yang suka memberikan keputusan sepihak.

"Oh, iya! Aku sambelnya yang pedas."

"Dari dulu kau sudah pedas."

.

Shin dan Hiruma, juga Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka sudah memiliki langganan tersendiri disini, tempat-tempat dimana mereka harus membeli jika ingin membeli makanan ini atau camilan itu. Dan sebagai pelanggan, mereka sudah hafal betul jam-jam berapa saja pelanggan terlalu ramai, atau jika sudah sepi. Sekarang sudah jam sembilan, jika Hiruma beruntung warungnya masih buka dengan pelanggan yang pasti sudah sepi. Jika tidak, berarti ia harus mencari warung lain.

Dan ternyata dia memang selalu didampingi iblis keberuntungan. Warungnya masih buka, dan ia ada antrian keempat. Hiruma pergi kearah penjaga stand dan mengatakan pesanannya, lalu duduk menunggu di salah satu bangku yang ada disana, memisah dari pelanggan lain.

PING!

Ponselnya berbunyi lagi. Ia buka bar notifikasinya, pesan dari grup BBM yang dibuat oleh Suzuna, khusus untuk para pemain American Football SMA. Yang diberi nama Perfect Touchdown, diambil dari film Pitch Perfect. Katanya karena menggambarkan semangat yang sama, meski banyak yang ingin mengganti namanya, tapi tetap admin Suzuna yang berkuasa. Dan para pria disana cukup mengerti bahwa perempuan selalu benar.

 _*Taka menambahkan foto ke Perfect Touchdown._

Hiruma membukanya. Ada gambar Yamato berpose dengan kedua tangan dilipat di dada, sambil tersenyum ke arah kamera, berdiri di depan pakaian dalam wanita yang dipajang rapi di salah satu swalayan yang sepertinya ada di Osaka. Hiruma tergelak seketika, tertawa ala setan.

PING! Seorang memberikan komentar.

 _*Monta Magic mengomentari foto yang ada di Perfect Touchdown._

 _Monta Magic: "Habis kata max! Kak Yamato ternyata... :3"_

PING! Seorang yang lain ikut memberi komentar, disusul komentar miring lainnya.

 _Taka : "Ternyata maniak?"_

 _Yamabushi : "Lebih parah dari Si Ikkyu."_

 _Hiruma Yoichi: "Ke ke ke. Setidaknya dia tidak separah Si Gimbal Sialan. Eh, salah! Gimbalnya pun ternyata juga cuma wig, aslinya dia botak seperti Unsui. Tapi versi otak pasir. Ke ke ke."_

 _Tenma Cute Loves You: "Aku suka gairah penuh cinta itu, Yamato. Lanjutkan, temanku! :-D"_

 _Heracles The Hercules: "Kata-katamu menakutkan."_

 _Banba: "Kau terlihat senang sekali, Hiruma?"_

 _Dragon Agon: "Oi, sampah pirang! Besok kutunggu di depan sekolahmu."_

 _Kakei Shun: "Orang yang tidak tahu akan berfikir bahwa kau ini penjahat kelamin. Hati-hati pada trend share di sosmed."_

 _Hiruma Yoichi: "Apa Gimbal? Mau ngajak kencan? Jangan nangis, ya. Tapi kau bukan levelku. Ke ke ke."_

 _Yamato-Kun: "Foto ini diambil secara tidak sengaja. Mohon pengertiannya untuk admin agar dihapus."_

 _IkCute: "Kak Yamabushi, kok begitu sih?"_

Seorang wanita dewasa menghampiri Hiruma saat ia masih sibuk dengan ponselnya, sambil membawa pesanannya. Membuat Hiruma memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana, sambil beranjak ia menyerahkan uang pas pada wanita tersebut. Lalu bergegas kembali ke tempat kakaknya.

.

Shin sudah tidak lagi duduk di meja yang sama saat mereka sampai disini, melainkan berpindah di teras trotoar yang ada disana, sambil tersenyum pada ponselnya. Pasti dia juga menyimak percakapan yang ada di BBM tadi.

Hiruma tak mematikan mesin motornya saat sampai di hadapan kakaknya, membiarkannya langsung naik dan mengambil alih kemudi. Mereka menyusuri jalan yang berbeda dari ketika mereka pergi tadi. Udara malam yang dingin membuat Hiruma tidak hanya merapatkan jaketnya, tapi juga tubuhnya kepada sang kakak. Memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat, mencari kehangatan. Shin tetap tenang diperlakukan demikian, sudah biasa dengan tingkah adiknya yang seenaknya.

"Jadi kau balikan dengan Agon ya?" Tanya Shin memecah keheningan.

"Balikan? Memang aku pernah pacaran dengannya?"

"Dulu kalian dekat. Dan Agon memang terlihat tergila-gila padamu."

"DULU kami memang dekat. Dan sekarang aku tak mau dekat-dekat."

"Kalau tidak mau dekat-dekat kenapa berkomentar seperti itu?"

"Komentar yang mana?"

"Yang di grup tadi. Kau terus saja membahas Agon, berkomentar semaumu seolah-olah kau memang membencinya, padahal kau hanya ingin memancingnya. Menunjukkan caramu tetap berkomunikasi dengannya." Komentar Shin. Hiruma belum memberi sanggahan atau pembenaran saat motor mereka sampai pada gang tempat mereka tinggal. Mengarah pada rumah agak besar yang terletak paling ujung, agak jauh dari rumah-rumah lainnya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada diriku dan si Gimbal, tak ada yang benar-benar tahu dan tak ada yang perlu tahu. Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau tahu segalanya. Jika dulu aku memang memiliki rasa, tak ada untungnya bagiku merasakan rasa yang sama jika rasa-rasa lain yang lebih sedap menungguku."

Motor berhenti tepat di pekarangan rumah, Hiruma langsung turun dan bermaksud masuk ke rumah saat kata-kata kakaknya mencegahnya lagi.

"Aku cuma ingin menegaskan kalau aku tidak begitu menyukainya. Dan kurasa ayah dan papa juga tidak akan begitu menyukainya."

"Jadi sekarang kalian yang mengatur jodohku? Daripada itu, sebaiknya kau urus saja cebolmu dengan baik. Jangan sampai dia berlari terlalu jauh, kau tidak akan bisa mengejarnya jika kau tertinggal 0,1 detik sekalipun."

Shin tak menjawab apapun, Hiruma langsung masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa menunggunya. Bukan ide yang buruk, tapi memang Hiruma bukan tipe orang yang akan mendengar nasehat orang lain. Adiknya itu selalu bertindak seolah-olah ia paling tahu apa yang terbaik baginya, maupun bagi orang lain.

 _._

"Mereka ribut sekali."

"Jemuran mereka juga mengganggu pemandangan. Tadi ada sempak yang jatuh di belakang rumah."

"Aku tadi mendengar anak yang bernama Suigetsu sedang menggosipkan Hiruma dengan teman-temannya. Ia pasti punya rencana jahat. Aku memperingatimu untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengannya, son!"

"Mereka benar-benar sumber keributan. Pembawa-"

"KAULAH sumber keributan itu Naruto!" Ucap Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto yang nyerocos sambil mengacungkan jamur kearahnya dan kedua anaknya. "Ini meja makan. Apa keluargamu tidak pernah mengajarkan sopan santun di atas meja makan? Dan bersikap baiklah pada makanan!" Sambung Sasuke sambil menurunkan tangan Naruto yang masih mengacungkan jamur di depan muka Shin.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi peringatan pada kalian. Dan aku tidak membuang-buang makanan." Jawab Naruto _ngeles_.

"Yang kau lakukan itu hanya bergosip. Mereka bukan kanibal, tak ada yang perlu kau peringati."

"Tapi-"

"Jangan memancingku!"

"Oke, you win!"

Naruto mengalihkan kepalanya dari Sasuke sewot, sambil memakan jamurnya dengan gemas. Hiruma hanya memutar matanya, tampak lelah dan bosan menghadapi kelakuan kedua orang tuanya. Shin tetap tenang di tempat duduknya. Ini belum sehari mereka disana, dan mereka akan tinggal disini selamanya.

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG!**

Saya selalu ingin membuat crossover ini, and finally I made it! :-D

Sebagai keterangan, Shin disini tidak saya buat gaptek. Karena kalau dia gaptek, gimana dia pdkt sama Sena? :3

Dan soal Hiruma, sebenarnya saya sangat menyukai pairing HiruMamo. Tapi entah kenapa saya tidak bisa membayangkan pairing straight. Saya merasa belum mampu membuatnya. Jadilah saya buat dia seorang uke, saya tidak bisa membayangkan dia jadi seme. Karena dia selalu dikelilingi oleh para berandalan, dan dia berandalan 'terlemah' di antara semua berandalan, menurut saya. Dan anggap saja Hiruma itu mirip Sasuke.

Oh iya, soal warung penyetan itu. Warung itu ada di jalan dekat 'embong tengah' yang ada di mojosari. Arah sebelum perempatan, depan Indomaret. Sumpah, biarpun warung lesehan, tapi rasanya ala kafe. Ada nasi gorengnya juga, rasanya luar biasa lazis. Pokoknya uenak banget, sambelnya uenak buanget, dan soal harga ndak usah khawatir. Harganya harga standar warung lesehan kok. Murmer deh pokoknya. Yang tahu daerah sana saya sarankan untuk mampir. Kos saya ada di Sawahan Gg.1. :-D

Oke, cukup cang cing cungnya. :D

Terima kasih sudah membaca, gaes!

 **.**

 **BONUS:**

 _Monta Magic: "Memang Ikkyu-senpai hobinya juga begitu? Tapi aku tidak kaget, max!"_

 _Dragon Agon: "Aku tidak akan berfikir untuk mengajakmu kencan tapi aku pasti akan menyeretmu di hadapan teman-temanmu jadi aku bisa menunjukkan kepada mereka saat kau merengek di bawahku, mendesah sambil memohon padaku untuk menyodokmu lebih keras lagi. Dan aku pasti akan memenuhi mulut sampahmu itu dengan spermaku sampai kau hamil agar kau tidak bisa bicara kata-kata sampah lagi."_

 _IkCute: "Apa maksudmu, monyet? Kau pikir aku ini maniak? Biarpun sekolah khusus cowok, tapi aku juga tetap membawa ajaran Budha."_

 _Shin: "Jangan coba-coba, Agon!"_

 _Hiruma Yoichi: "Ke ke ke. Serem, serem. Aku ketakutan. Ketakutan mendengar orang gede omong. Ke ke ke."_

 _Banba: "Language, Agon! Your language!"_

 _Sena K_ : "Kenapa semuanya jadi ribut?"_

 _Yamato-Kun: "TOLONG ADMIN UNTUK DIHAPUS!"_

 _Strong Kisaragi : "Adminnya siapa?"_

 _Sena K_ : "Suzuna. -_-"_

 _Suzuna: "Yaa... Ya... Ya... Ada banyak kisah cinta disini. Ya... :-D"_

 _Taka: "Dia fujoshi. -_-"_

 _Banba: *korban cuek -_-*_

 _ **.**_


End file.
